Journey To Avalon Prime - Part 4 : Final Assault
by WulfBane
Summary: "Part 4 : The Final Assault" - The members of the SGC on Avalon Prime join the APSF on a mission against the Goa'uld to rescue an unknown child. Could this be the Harcesis child?


## The Journey to Avalon Prime

### Part 4 - The Final Assault

  


Disclamer: The characters/concepts related to Stargate are the property of Showtime, MGM, and all of the other affiliated companies and, while not being used with their expliced consent, it is all done in good faith. The characters/concepts of WulfBane, Avalon Prime, the APSF, and all other related elements are of my own creation and may only be used with my expliced permission (simply e-mail me at wulfbane@yahoo.com). The names of the other SGC team leads and their respective units are the ideas of their creators (all from the SGC game web site) and used only after recieving their explicit authorization. 

"Prepare for drop in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1!" Suddenly, a loud bang can be heard resonating of the hull of the craft. The members of the SGC sit strapped into in their seats in WulfBane's VT-TAC landing/assault craft, "The Howling Moon", as they make final approach to the planet in the Alderon system which has been reported to be where the Harcesis child is being hidden. Like the other planets in the area which once harbored various civilizations, this planet is now virtually lifeless and contains only the scarred remains of the attack of the Goa'uld.

Along with the larger "Bull" class landing craft that the members of the SGC and WulfBane are in, there are 3 additional landing VT-TACs following the lead craft towards the planet, all being escorted by 16 smaller "Spec" class attack VT-TACs. The "Bulls" have thick armor and are equipped with a large energy cannon on the top of the vehicle, intended to be engaged only after the craft has landed and has securely braced itself on the surface, along some smaller energy cannons along the sides to provide some defense while the craft approaches its landing site. The smaller "Specs", on the other hand, are equipped with two forward facing medium energy cannons and an enclosed weapons bay for deploying seeker missiles and bombs.

The landing craft begins to rumble and shake as they enter the planet's atmosphere. A few members begin to look as though they are getting sick, including Dr. Jackson. Colonel Jack O'Neill looks over at his human counterparts, then over towards the canid & feline humanoid troops that are in the VT-TAC with them. Both the humans and Avalonians can't help but stare at their counter parts with a bit of curiosity, having never been in such close proximity to people of their respective races. Colonel O'Neill, seeing a particularly large wolven figure looking directly at him, responds with a rather friendly "Hi". The wolven solder then resumes looking straight ahead of himself.

After about 5 minutes of rumbling and shaking from re-entry, the ride begins to smooth out. WulfBane comes over the comm. system to re-inform his troops of the details of the situation. "OK people. Our intelligence reports have lead us to believe that the individuals that the Goa'ulds are after are hiding out in the abandoned group of buildings in the South Eastern quadrant of the secondary continent. But I've got a bit of bad news for everybody. As I speak, the Goa'uld are landing a Ha'Tak class transport warship 5 miles outside the city. We expect that they are soon going to be releasing a few squadrons of Death Gliders and several units of Jaffa ground troops."

The Humans and Avalonians nod in agreement of their situation.

WulfBane continues, "We can reach the city about the same time that the Goa'uld force would get there if we engage our solid fuel boosters. Upon reaching the edge of the city, our landing craft will descend into the city, unload the human and my team, and begin our search for the child. The remaining ground units will defend against the Jaffa ground troops. Meanwhile, the weapons crews on the Bulls will engage the particle cannon and lay cover fire for our ground forces while the Specs will engage the Gliders and make strafing runs to hold back the approaching ground force. Ready?"

All of the anthropomorphic creatures shout in unison "SIR!" Then Alpha Gryph comes over the radio and leads the VT-TAC pilots in the countdown to engaging the solid fuel speed boosters. "Boost in 3, 2, 1, MARK!" Suddenly, the large ships accelerate from their speedy cruising speed of 600 MPH up to a break neck speed of nearly 2000 MPH. Just as they reach the edge of the city, the boosters die away and the ships begin to decelerate back to subsonic speeds.

Upon reaching the limits of the city, the forces on the side of the SGC and Avalon Prime are faced with 15 Death Gliders, arranged in five flights of three. Additionally, four Goa'uld units consisting of 10 Jaffa each can be seen approaching the city on foot. The Howling Moon lands just inside edge city limits while the remaining three Bulls maneuvered to the side of the city in which the Goa'uld forces are approaching from. Four of the Spec fighters escort the three craft bull craft to their landing zone, while the remaining 12 attack ships proceed directly to engage the Death Gliders. A large-scale dogfight ensues between the Death Gliders and the VT-TACs.

When WulfBane's "Howling Moon" reaches its target destination and lands, the main hatch drops open and the members of the SGC and the APSF empty out. As the various units form up, O'Neill approaches WulfBane and asks, "So what is the plan of action?"

"Well, our scans have shown that most of the buildings are empty and lifeless," replies WulfBane. "We have picked up energy signatures from the engines of a small craft in that direction. Additionally, we have picked up traces of heat consistent with small, man made fires coming from those buildings over there."

"All right. Wulf, we should split up. You send your men to search the heat sources while we check out the ship."

WulfBane counters "Actually, I feel that Fox, Gryph, and I should go with your unit to check up on the ship while the rest of our teams split up into joint teams to investigate the heat sources. Teams composed of four of your men and two or three of mine can cover a lot of ground. And besides, if they locate the child, I feel it would be best if it is a human who attempts to take them in while my men stay out of site."

Col. O'Neill, hating the thought of having his orders over ridden in front of his troops by a wolf, begrudgingly agrees. As the mixed racial teams split up, WulfBane begins listening to the messages he is receiving on his comm. system in his helmet. O'Neill, wondering what is going on, asks what his units were reporting.

"The ground forces didn't quite make it there in time and the Goa'uld reached the edge of the city. The Specs escorting the Bulls managed to cut the ground forces off, but the ones engaging the Gliders are having problems. While we are holding off the Goa'uld forces, we are suffering moderate losses as well. We need to make this fast."

"Right." With that, the team's rush to their assigned sights to investigate. WulfBane leads SG-1 to the large warehouse where they were picking up the energy signatures of a small craft. When they reached the doorway, Col. O'Neill stands with his MP5 in a ready position along side the doorway while gives a head nod to inform Maj. Carter, Teal'c, and Fox Fire to proceed with him. As they look around the immediate area, they see that there is no sign of a visible threat. As expected, the warehouse had inside it a Teltac cargo transport ship inside.

Fox Fire Omega begins to get readings on his helmet's embedded scanner monocle system and relays them to the humans. "I'm picking up movement just on the other side of the ship. Can't get a clear reading though. It might be them." Quickly, the seven humanoids begin to quickly, but cautiously move around the Teltac ship, with O'Neill, Jackson, and Fox Fire going right, WulfBane, Carter, & Teal'c taking the left, and Alpha Gryph flying discreetly up into the rafters of the building over the ship. Suddenly, O'Neill encounters a boy in his pre-teens accompanied by an older woman. The mysterious people run in fear in the opposite direction and directly into the grasp of Teal'c and WulfBane.

WulfBane immediately asks them "Who are you? Why are you hear?" The child, who is in the clutches of WulfBane, begins screaming wildly and thrashes about at the site of his captor.

The older woman begins to plea "Please! Please don't hurt him. We are only fleeing from the Goa'uld." She notices Teal'c gold tattoo emblem of Apophis and begins to struggle herself while continuing to plea for her life and the life of the child.

O'Neill, Jackson, and the others get back over to Teal'c, Carter, & WulfBane. Maj. Carter attempts to calm the two by saying, "We are not going to hurt you. We are here to get you away from the Goa'uld." Suddenly, Carter starts having a "feeling." "Sir. These people have Goa'uld within them."

The old woman speaks up again, "Not Goa'uld. We are Tok'ra. Please! We must get out of here. Heru-ur's forces are after us."

O'Neill responds "What does he want with you two? You are just a boy and she's…, well…, she doesn't appear to be as young as she used to be."

The boy's eyes begin to glow and he speaks in a deep voice "Because we have vital knowledge of Heru-ur's operations. Just before our previous hosts died, we found these two people kind enough to allow us to join with them and help us escape."

O'Neill replies "OK. We'll get you out of here. WulfBane, call your forces back it looks like we got what we came here for." 

Dr. Jackson is visibly distraught at the Colonel's orders. "But sir. We haven't found Shauri's son!"

"And we won't be finding him here. WulfBane's recon only said that the Goa'uld were in search of a young boy. We found him. Sorry. But this isn't the place." Dr. Jackson begrudgingly agrees with Col. O'Neill's reasoning. O'Neill turns towards WulfBane "Well, how's the progress coming?"

WulfBane has a bit of tone of concern in his voice "Not good. It appears that even though we've taken out the initial group of gliders, another wave attacked and we've lost three Specs. Plus the Jaffa ground forces have also been re-enforced and are getting around our defense line and infiltrating the city. They are can't hold them off much longer."

Just then, three Horus guard Jaffas enter the warehouse and open fire. Maj. Carter, Dr. Jackson, and the two Tok'ra drop and take cover while the others begin to return fire. Suddenly, Teal'c body checks Fox Fire to the ground, which initially angers Fox at the defected Jaffa, but then he realizes that Teal'c had got him out of the way of a staff weapon blast from a fourth Jaffa coming in from a different angle.

After getting his bearings again, Fox Fire Omega jumps up out into the open, switches his Energy Pulse Riffle to fire concussion energy bolts. With a raging fire in his eyes, Fox Fire lives up to the reputation of his clan and opens fire at the attacking Jaffa guards, beginning with the one who almost hit him, then turning his attention to the other three attackers. As the Jaffa fall, Fox Fire Omega begins to attempt to calm himself. He turns to Teal'c. "Teal'c. You truly are… honorable." With that, the look oh Fox Fire's face returns to his usual serious and stern expression.

Alpha Gryph goes up to Teal'c and pats him on the shoulder. "Consider that a complement." Alpha Gryph goes over to WulfBane with a bit of a chuckle under his breath.

WulfBane, who was just back on the comm. giving his orders, informs the others on the situation. "OK. The forces are beginning a general retreat. Our teams our back at the Howling Moon waiting for us, but it's not going to be easy. The city is swarming with Goa'ulds now and that damn Ha'Tak ship is still out there."

Alpha Gryph speaks up. "Leave it to me. I say we all climb in this craft hear and rendezvous with the Howling Moon on our way out."

Fox Fire replies "You're crazy Gryph. That thing has no weapons on it. And you've never flown that thing. I say we just go gun ho out of here and bust our way past the Goa'uld."

O'Neill responds "No go Fox. We've got these two with us. They won't make it and we need to get them back to the Tok'ra. I'm for the bird's idea. But let Teal'c do the piloting for a change. He's flown one of these already while under fire. I trust his abilities."

WulfBane answers "I agree O'Neill. Teal'c, ready the Teltac for our immediate departure. Fox, Gryph, us three will need to blast an opening. O'Neill, you get your men and the two Tok'ra in the ship. I'll order McCloud to fly the Howling Moon towards our current position and we will transfer there. Now GO!" 

Teal'c opens the doorway on the Teltac and begins priming the engines. Col. O'Neill, Dr. Jackson, and Maj. Carter begin helping the two Tok'ra into the cargo bay on the ship. WulfBane, Fox Fire Omega, and Alpha Gryph concentrate the fire of the EPRs on the wall of the warehouse to open it, then rush into the Teltac. "OK Teal'c! We're all here!" shouts Col. O'Neill. Teal'c pilots the Teltac through the makeshift "door" and proceeds towards the location of the Howling Moon. 

Quickly, the Howling Moon and Teltac reach each other. Teal'c lands the Teltac on a nearby roof top and the nine humanoids pile out and rush into the troop area of the VT-TAC hovering right next to the Teltac. Alpha Gryph quickly makes his way up to the cockpit and takes over the number one seat. WulfBane, Fox Fire, and O'Neill also proceed up to the cockpit of the attack vessel. WulfBane asks "What's the situation Gryph?"

"Not good Sir. As long as that Ha'Tak ship is still out there, there is almost no way we can get away safely. Sir, I say we make a direct assault on it. I'm sure that our massive energy cannon has enough to take it down."

Fox Fire responds furiously "That's suicide! We don't have the time to land and brace to use it!"

"I'm not thinking of landing Fox."

"You can't be serious Gryph!" Exclaims WulfBane. "The recoil on that gun is just too much to use in flight. You'll roll us over!"

"Trust me Sir. I can do it. Do you have any better ideas?"

"OK Gryph. Fox, you man the main cannon. I'll stay here and help the DSO with holding off the Gliders with the smaller guns. O'Neill, you head back in the back and tell everybody what's going on."

O'Neill, not fully sure of what really IS going to happen, agrees and heads back to join the rest of the SGC & APSF troops.

Maj. Carter asks "What's happening, Sir?"

O'Neill responds "Well, that bird brain pilot we have is going to head us straight for the Ha'Tak ship and that hot head fox is going to try to shoot it with this things big cannon."

The members of the APSF start all have a look of panic on their face. A tigress trooper states out loud "He's crazy! We better make sure we are secured in TIGHT!"

O'Neill responds "Ya think?!" and quickly takes his seat. 

Suddenly, the VT-TAC darts forward as another solid fuel booster is ignited. The sound of the smaller energy blasters can be heard, followed by the sound of Glider shots going just wide of the obviously speeding craft. From the cockpit, the troops can hear Fox Fire give announcements that he is about to fire. "Wait for it… Wait for it… Gryph, I've got the shot in 3… 2… 1… NOW!!" All the troops in the back tense up and brace as the VT-TAC virtually stops mid-air and violently pitches upward. They can hear Alpha Gryph fighting with the controls to restore the ships stability. The VT-TAC begins to fall straight down as the trust engines are no longer pointing in the correct direction. Slowly, the VT-TAC begins to roll level and Gryph puts the thrusters at full power nozzled down. The VT-TAC's rate of decent slows, and eventually stops just as they go less then 25 ft over the surface of the planet.

A great cheer can be heard erupting from the cockpit. An excited WulfBane comes over the comm. radio "WE DID IT! The Ha'Tak has been disabled! Everybody, let's head back to Alderon Omega so we can get back to Avalon Prime." The cheering and shouting is deafening, especially considering they are in the enclosed confines of the VT-TAC. It remains that way all the way back to Alderon Omega and the joy and levity stays with them as they proceed through the gate back to Avalon Prime.

The members of the SGC are once again in the Great Hall on Avalon Prime before Dragon Prime. "Thank you Col. O'Neill. You and your men proved vital in this mission. Even though many were badly injured and others have been lost, this was a great victory for Avalon Prime and the fight to end the tyranny of the Goa'uld. I feel that this day should mark the beginning of the open relationship between the citizens of Avalon Prime and the humans of our former home world, Earth. I understand that the humans on Earth are not ready to receive us, but we feel that there should some sort of cultural exchange."

Col. O'Neill responds "Thank you Mr. Dragon Prime. What exactly do you have in mind?"

"Well, our lycanthropologists haven't been able to reconstruct all of our history and origins. It would also be advantageous to Avalon Prime if you would share what you have discovered about the Goa'ulds and the other races you have encountered. We would gladly share some of our technology and historical knowledge with you if you allow some of our researchers to view the information that your people may have discovered. Do you feel that this is equitable?"

Col. O'Neill looks over to the ranking diplomatic officer, Col. Ryan to consult with him. WulfBane speaks up to add his views as well. "Dragon Prime, I feel that it would also be good for both our worlds if I and some of the members of the APSF would travel to Earth and join their SGC to aid in the defense of Earth against the hostile forces who would attack our former home. Would you allow this?"

Dragon Prime, hearing WulfBane's offer, looks at O'Neill as if to ask, 'what is your decision?' "We will accept your offer Dragon Prime. It would be advantageous to both our worlds of we can continue our relations."

Dragon Prime looks pleased. "Then it is so. The let the people of Earth and Avalon come back together as they were. May the honor of EARTH live on!" With that, Col. O'Neill, the rest of SG-1, and the other members of the SGC return back to Earth through the gate, accompanied by WulfBane, Fox Fire Omega, Alpha Gryph, and the Tok'ra spies they rescued.

* * *

### **The End**

* * *


End file.
